Mi amado vampiro
by xsakura
Summary: En una gran mansión, algo alejada de la civilización, vive una solitaria pellirrosa. Tras una monótona vida, en una noche de lluvia, acogerá a cireto joven misterioso en su hogar, el cual esconde detras de su atractivo, a un sádico monstruo
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno primero que nada me tengo que disculpar, sé que tengo el otro fic sin terminar y ando subiendo este, pero es que tenía la idea en mente y debía escribirla (sobre todo después de perderme en mi imaginación con estos dos); además en un principio se me fue la inspiración, luego tuve muchas cosas q hacer de la escuela (q por ciertos inconvenientes en mi país, han suspendido muchos días de clases... y nosotros los estudiantes tenemos que recuperar las clases y evaluaciones en menor tiempo) y también, para rematar , a la final no sabía muy bien como continuar, pero ahora tengo algunas ideas (y recupere algo el hilo de por donde quería ir con el fic) _

_Nuevamente pido disculpas u.u sinceramente odio q me hagan esto cuando leo una historia y nunca la terminan... yo tratare de terminarla! (mi orgullo no me permite dejarla así... por más tiempo )_

_Bueno ahora sí, sin más distracciones les dejo el fic_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Encuentro**

Desde que desperté hoy en la mañana tuve un presentimiento. No sabía decir si era malo o bueno pero, justo después de abrir mis ojos, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo a la vez que, sin razón, mi corazón se llenaba de emoción y comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

Pero ahora sí creo… que era uno malo.

Después de pasar otro día tranquilo en la mansión, la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo este libro que curiosamente llamo mi atención luego de caérseme de uno de los estantes repentinamente mientras buscaba alguno para entretenerme, y el cual trataba sobre todo lo relacionado con respecto a unas creaturas de mitos llamadas vampiros, comenzó a llover después de un rato de que el sol se ocultase.

Mientras yo seguía con mi entretenida y curiosa lectura sobre esos sádicos seres, la lluvia tampoco cesaba y poco a poco iba aumentando. Eso no me incomodaba, al contrario me gustaba el sonido de la lluvia al caer, pero después de que hiciese acto de presencia un estruendoso trueno las luces se apagaron, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad, esa a la cual tanto le temo. Tan rápido como se oscureció me invadió el miedo, pero me tranquilice un poco después de encender la linterna que siempre llevo conmigo, sobre todo cuando es de noche, preparada especialmente para este tipo de casos.

Trato de permanecer en calma mientras me acurruco en el mullido sillón en el cual antes leía, al lado de una mesita con una lámpara. Ya era muy tarde, seguro Tsunade y los sirvientes estaban durmiendo, así que me dedique a esperar a que la luz volviese. Espere un rato pero no había señal de que volvería, así que consigo animarme un poco para ir a mi habitación, guiando mi camino con la pequeña luz de la linterna y agarrando fuertemente el libro que aun no termino de leer cuando, justamente empezaba a subir las elegantes escaleras del salón principal, el repentino sonido de que algo choco contra la puerta de entrada detuvo mi andar. Me estremecí por completo, y después de un par de segundos, lentamente consigo voltearme, quedando de frente pero a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la puerta principal. Más terror me invadió cuando se volvieron a escuchar un par de golpes tras de ella. Iba a ignorarlo, seguramente era producido por mi imaginación porque ¡nadie podía venir de visita a estas horas de la noche y encima con aquel chaparrón de agua que llovía! Además de que nadie solía visitarme. También surco por mi mente la idea de que fuese alguien en busca de refugio por la lluvia, pero nadie vivía a menos de 20 kilómetros de la mansión, así que no podía ser. Se volvió a escuchar un ruido tras de ella, así que me dirijo hacia la puerta pensando en que quizá fuese una rama o algo que chocaba debido al viento contra la puerta.

-Seguro solo es una inofensiva rama atorada Sakura, solo eso –me decía en camino para quitar lo que fuese que hiciese ese sonido que acababa con mis nervios.

Ya estaba delante de ella y lentamente agarro y giro el picaporte cuando justamente antes de abrirla, me recorre de nuevo aquel extraño escalofrió de esta mañana. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en la entrada a un hombre de tez blanca tirado en el piso, empapado y con la ropa mancada de sangre debido a las heridas que tenia, y más aun debido a una grande que resaltaba entre las costillas, aun abierta y sangrante.

-¡Señor! ¿Qué le paso? –Pregunte mientras trataba de socorrerlo, pero el solo me sujeto del hombro y me miro directamente a los ojos, con unos orbes negros y profundos, antes de desplomarse en mis brazos - ¡Oh Dios! ¿Señor?

Como pude lo trasladé, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para arrastrarlo hasta adentro de la morada para que por lo menos no se mojara, y luego de recostarlo en el piso, corrí rápidamente hasta la habitación de Shizune.

-¡Shizune! Por favor despierta, necesito que me ayudes con algo –la levante apenas entre.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Sakura? –pregunta mi sirvienta adormilada mientras la llevo conmigo hasta la entrada.

-Lo he encontrado afuera en este estado, está muy herido, ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación –le pido cuando llegamos a la entrada de la mansión. La pelinegra se sorprende al ver el estado en que se encontraba el hombre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, entre las dos lo cargamos cuidadosamente.

Después de acostarlo sobre mi cama le pedí a Shizune que me trajera unas vendas y toallas, junto con algunos implementos para desinfectarle y curarle las heridas al lesionado. Le quite el chaleco y la camisa para poder atender de inmediato la herida mayor. Milagrosamente, lo que fuese que le causo esa herida, no había alcanzado a dañar ningún órgano interno de su cuerpo, así que estaría fuera de peligro en cuanto me encargara de la hemorragia. Hice presión para evitar que se desangrara mientras llegaba Shizune con las cosas que le pedi y no pude evitar notar detalladamente el bien formado torso de mi paciente. No era ni exagerado lleno de músculos ni tampoco fofo, era algo perfecto término medio. Me reprendí mentalmente por mis pensamientos al volver Shizune, no debía estar pensando en eso con tan solo 12 años y menos en un momento como este.

Después de pasar cerca de dos horas tratándolo, desinfectando y vendando las heridas, Shizune se retiro para retomar el sueño mientras yo me quedo arrodillada a un lado de la cama, apoyando mis brazos sobre esta y observando la tenue respiración de mi paciente. Era un hombre muy apuesto, alto, de piel nívea, pelinegro con reflejos azulados y con unos penetrantes ojos negros. Había perdido mucha sangre pero ahora estaba estable.

-Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado –susurre como si estuviera charlando con él, mientras pensaba de donde vendría y cuál sería su nombre -… lo que haya sido, déjeme asegurarle que ya se encuentra mejor, y seguramente se recuperará rápido –le explico como si fuese una doctora con experiencia- tuvo mucha suerte, así que puede informarle a sus padres y amigos que no se preocupen… -sigo interpretando mi papel, cuando esas mismas palabras que digo me llenan de nostalgia-… ¿usted tiene amigos, verdad?, seguro que si… yo hace tiempo tuve un amigo… mi mejor y único amigo –lo recuerdo tristemente –pero un día, después de que el médico le diese los resultados del análisis de mi… condición, a mis tíos, me mudé de Londres para estar mejor aquí en Japón… y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces –termino de contarle lo sucedido pero me doy cuenta que los hechos sonaban casi trágicos –aunque aquí están Shizune y Tsunade-sama, y siempre me cuidan –trato de pensar en lo bueno- … pero con ellas no puedo pasar todo el tiempo, tienen sus cosas que hacer… -me detengo recordando mi día a día en la mansión, cada uno de ellos tan solitario y monótono como el anterior -… ¡ah! Por cierto, disculpe que no me haya presentado, me llamo Sakura, ha sido un gusto conocerlo señor… -le sonrío, como si en verdad me estuviera prestando atención, pero luego de un par de segundos recuesto mi cabeza sobre la cama ya presa del sueño- … a usted, ¿le gustaría ser mi amigo? –le pregunto antes de caer dormida, después de observar nuevamente como la luz de la lámpara iluminaba el rostro de aquel durmiente joven azabache.

Abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente encontrándose mucho mejor de sus heridas, ya casi sin sentir algún ápice de lesión y, después de apreciar los vendajes de su cuerpo, se encuentra con el perfil, yaciente sobre su brazo derecho, de su salvadora, quien al parecer, según recordaba haber escuchado aquel monologo de anoche, resultaba ser una pequeña niña solitaria… que le recordaba a su infancia.

Giró la cabeza para observarla con mayor detenimiento, debió haber quedado realmente exhausta luego de su labor en él, ya que se había quedado dormida a su lado aun estando toda cubierta con su sangre, lo cual le daba realmente un aspecto apetecible, sin hacer de menos aquella fragancia, semejante a cerezos, que emanaba de ella… y lo tentaba a morderla.

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente la pequeña pelirrosa empieza a moverse un poco y se despierta, justamente encontrándose con su mirada. Ella rápidamente se sonroja al notar que se había quedado dormida y se levanta.

-¡Disculpe! Ni me di cuenta cuando me dormí… y-yo, lo siento mucho –se disculpa nerviosa y cabizbaja.

-Si tengo que disculparte por haber cuidado de mí y haberme brindado refugio en medio de aquel diluvio… estas disculpada –no puede evitar comentar con arrogancia.

-¡Y-yo!... –iba a reclamar pero solo logra defenderse haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos mientras desvía su mirada, reacción que le hace gracia al pelinegro -… ¿Qué tal se siente? Al parecer sus heridas están sanando más rápido de lo que pensé que lo harían –se resigna a voltearse a preguntarle, aun preocupada por el estado de su paciente.

-Bien… aunque no era necesario utilizar todos estos vendajes para cubrir mis heridas –asegura despreocupadamente con una expresión serena –no estaba tan grave, solo necesitaba un refugio en donde ocultarme.

-¿¡Que no eran graves! ¡Se hubiera desangrado si no lo atendía señor! –exclamaba la menor alterada por la desfachatez y falta de prudencia y conciencia del pelinegro.

-Mis heridas no eran tan graves… y si lo eran, ¿Cómo explicas que estén cicatrizando así de rápido? –le pregunta mientras se empieza a quitar las vendas de su torso para mostrarle que él no se equivocaba.

Sakura estaba anonadada. Por una parte se sorprendía que fuese cierto que sus heridas ya estuviesen sanadas, recordando en el mal estado que estaban la noche anterior, y por otro lado, ver como ese hombre tan apuesto se quitaba lentamente el vendaje de su cuerpo acababa con sus nervios.

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Le creo! ¡Pero cúbrase con algo! –se gira nuevamente alarmada, pero esta vez completamente sonrojada, tanto por lo que presenció como por sus pensamientos.

El otro se levanta de la cama, sin hacerle caso, mientras que la pelirrosa se voltea creyendo que se había tapado con las sabanas. Antes de que dijese otra palabra al volverlo a ver, rápidamente le tapa la boca y ambos se observan cercanamente, los oscuros y profundos ojos azabaches de él vs los curiosos y sorprendidos jades de ella.

-Y otra cosa… -le susurra peligrosamente –yo también tengo nombre Sa-ku-ra, soy Uchiha Sasuke –termina de forma seductora.

-… tu… estabas despierto ayer en la noche –afirma más para ella misma, mientras sus mejillas se tiñen aun más de rojo y su pulso se acelera. Sasuke que no pasa por desapercibido las reacciones de la joven, empieza a ceder ante sus instintos, haciendo que la pequeña notase sus ansias cuando observa que sus ojos negros se vuelven rojos –eres un... –iba a afirmar la aludida, pero se ve interrumpida por un rápido movimiento del pelinegro, alejándose al notar el reflejo de sus ojos deseosos en los fascinados de ella.

De la conmoción, a Sakura le fallan las piernas, y cae de rodillas al piso sin poder contener su acelerada respiración.

Sasuke simplemente no se pudo contener ante sus instintos, había perdido mucha sangre, recién se había recuperado de sus heridas, y se hallaba un suculento bocadillo, fácil y a su alcance… ¡resultaba difícil no caer en la tentación! Pero por suerte su buen autocontrol predominó y pudo evitar lastimar a quien lo había ayudado.

Ahora la observaba detenidamente, cada vez la veía más apetecible: su agitada respiración, su acelerado pulso, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos aun sorprendidos, sus labios entreabiertos… - _espera… ¿¡sus ojos y labios que tenían que ver con mi apetito de cazador_! –surcó esa idea en su cabeza. –Lo que has visto… -iba a explicarse pero se detiene cuando ella inesperadamente se levanta, busca algo rápidamente en una mesita de la habitación para volver ante él y mostrarle su muñeca.

-Sé lo que eres, y sé lo que necesitas –susurro –… y no te preocupes, guardare tu secreto –le sonríe tiernamente -… pero tienes hambre, ¿verdad? –Le pregunto acercado una tijera a su muñeca y sin temor.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? –le pregunta con su seriedad imperturbable deteniéndola – te mataré si no puedo parar de beber tu sangre… -le advierte –mi sed puede ser incontrolable.

-Entonces mátame –le sonríe.

-Que no voy a matarte –se niega algo confundido por la expresión de ella.

- Me mataras –asegura sin cambiar su facción divertida –al parecer no te gusta perder, así que demuéstrame que estoy equivocada –le acerca más su muñeca a la cara.

-Al parecer tú no cambiaras de idea –se resigna, cambiando al final su seriedad por una sonrisa orgullosa cuando ella niega con la cabeza.

Le agarra de la mano, como todo un caballero, y lentamente se la acerca al rostro, pero la pellirrosa se sorprende al ver que no se detiene cuando su labios están a su alcance y la pasa a detrás de su cabeza, aun sosteniéndola firmemente. Más se sorprende al descubrir que su objetivo no era su muñeca sino su cuello, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de su decisión, él ya la había mordido.

* * *

><p>¿Creen que vivirá? ¿Creen que morirá? ¿Quieren que lo continúe… o lo dejo así como One-shot? Tenía planeado continuarlo pero una amiga lo leyó y pensó que era un one-shot … ya tengo varias ideas para continuarlo, pero todo depende de ustedes jeje :D asi que coméntenme si les gusto, no les gusto, si le falta algo, si la continúo … etc, etc . aprecio lo que sea, hasta las criticas (si son escritas de buena manera y de carácter no ofensivo, despreciativo ni denigrante hacia mi… se puede decir de todo, ¡pero de buena manera! )<p>

Igualmente gracias por haber leído este fic :), sin importar si lo comentaste o no (aunque claro q me gustaría que lo hicieras)


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, no saben cuan emocionada aun estoy por todos los comentarios, favorito, y alert que ha recibido esta historia… en verdad estoy muy complacida TwT no saben lo feliz que me hacen! Muchas gracias a todos!¬/w/¬

Segundo que nada XD, mi laptop esta semana ha estado algo malita (quiere prender cuando le da la gana ¬.¬U) así que voy a mandarla a revisar para ver q pasa, así que como no sé cuando pueda volver a escribir, subo hoy la conti (y algo larga gracias a la carga de inspiración que recibí w)

Maga y Tatly, les dedico este cap ya que ambas me ayudaron (indirectamente XD) ha hacerlo w

Sé que se me habia olvidado antes, pero…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Ahora si los dejo con el cap

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

El Monstruo y La Flor

Mientras él succionaba, ella hacía lo posible para no quejarse de tal extraña sensación, sujetándolo fuertemente de un brazo, y comprobando que aunque intentara con toda su fuerza quitárselo de encima, seria en vano. Fue justo cuando empezó a sentirse sin éstas que Sasuke la soltó, limpiando después su herida y los rastros de sangre con su lengua, para finalizar dándole un casto beso sobre los dos pequeños hoyuelos que le había hecho con sus colmillos, en el cuello.

-Tu sangre posee un sabor realmente delicioso –asegura en un susurro, que hasta lo sorprende a él por la veracidad de sus propias palabras. Y es que aun para ser una humana, la sangre de Sakura sobresalía de la normal. Era algo… muy curioso.

-Me alegro de que haya quedado satisfecho –sonríe débilmente antes de tambalearse un poco, y ser sujetada por él.

-Ahora eres tú la que debe descansar –ordena al vez de sugerir, mientras se agacha un poco y la carga entre sus brazos, para llevarla a su cama –así que duerme otro poco.

-Pero ahora no quiero –refuta débilmente, además de mostrarse algo ruborizada por ser cargada y estar tan cerca del pelinegro -… aun no le he dicho a Tsunade que tengo un invitado, y tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, quiero conocerte… yo –se le empieza a quebrar la voz y a aguársele los ojos, mientras le pone una mano sobre su pecho, como si con eso fuese a evitar que la dejara.

-No temas, estaré aquí cuando despiertes –acierta con la preocupación de la chica, al interpretar sus gestos –por lo menos por ahora no me iré, necesito ocultarme por un tiempo, y si tú me quieres aquí, mejor para mí –responde serio y despreocupadamente.

-Genial –sonríe satisfecha, mientras la recuesta en la cama –entonces ¿seremos amigos? –le pregunta cuando la arropa, para después él sentarse frente a ella a un lado del colchón.

-Hmp –sonríe hacia un lado, para después voltear un poco su cara por un momento, evitando la mirada de ella –…supongo que ya somos amigos, pequeña –dice mientras choca los dedos índice y medio en la frente de la pelirrosa, para después revolverle despreocupada y tranquilizadoramente sus cabellos. Sakura solo le muestra una tenue, pero sincera sonrisa, antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

Mientras la chica dormía, el azabache aprovecho para terminar de vestirse, y ahora observaba detenidamente el respirar de la chica. Ella dormía tan tranquilamente al lado de él, a pesar de que éste fuese un monstruo que podía matarla en apenas un segundo si quisiese, con tan solo un movimiento, o devorarla sin que ella pudiera defenderse o simplemente gritar por ayuda. No. Estaba ahí a su lado recostada a sus anchas, y por el contrario de temerle o mostrar alguna clase de apatía hacia él, ella quería que se quedara a su lado… que no la dejara sola.

-_Al parecer la soledad es tan cruel que a veces hasta nos hace querer y apreciar la compañía de cosas terroríficas _–cruzó ese pensamiento por la mente del pelinegro, concluyendo que esa era la única explicación razonable por la cual ella quería de su compañía, ya que el mismo en su niñez lo había experimentado. Ahora le pasaba a ella, aunque claro que también era diferente, por lo menos él no la había convertido en vampiro.

Volvió otra vez, después de salir de sus pensamientos, a tener los ojos fijos en el rostro de la pelirosa. Él era el causante de que ahora ella estuviera inconsciente. Casi no logró separarse del cuello de ella, bebiendo más de lo que tenía planeado beber, y por consecuencia debilitándola. Si hubiera seguido por medio minuto más, seguro la habría dejado seca.

Y esa idea no le agradaba… lo cual le extrañaba. En los años que llevaba como vampiro nunca tuvo remordimiento alguno, quizá si un poco con su primera víctima, pero nunca sintió algo como preocupación por alguna de ellas.

-_Supongo que aun puedo sentir gratitud _–seguía analizándose a él mismo, pero sus cavilaciones solo lograban sorprenderlo más de lo que estaba de sus reacciones, y más aún porque él pensaba que había perdido sus sentimientos humanos hace años -… _o solo me identifico un poco con ella_.

Repentinamente el pelinegro rió por lo bajo. Cual sea que fuese la razón, preocuparse seguía sin ser algo propio de un maligno ser como él. Le resultaba extrañamente divertido e irónico, que esa pequeña mocosa, que apenas conocía, sacara su lado humano nuevamente, después de décadas en que todo dejó de importarle, dedicándose solo a saciar hasta sus más bajos instintos.

Aun mantenía la mirada fija en ella. En verdad era una imagen tentadora, en todos los sentidos. Otra cosa que le extrañaba. Nunca se consideró pedófilo, ni en otro sentido desviado en sus gustos, pero aquella niña le resulta atrayente.

-_Hmp, sí que estoy mal_ –piensa, acariciando sus negros cabellos, mientras muestra el tenue reflejo de una cara indignada. Que iba a hacer consigo mismo.

En ese momento Sakura vuelve a despertar, devolviéndole la paz mental que conservaba antes de que se hubiera dormido nuevamente, sacándolo por fin de sus incoherentes descubrimientos mentales.

-Buenos días –lo saluda después de estirarse –…valla, ya son las doce –se queda observando al pelinegro luego de echarle un vistazo al reloj –tu… -lo mira dubitativamente con una ceja levantada – ¿puedes salir si hay sol, o te harás polvo?

-No creas en todo lo que aparece en los libros sobre nuestra raza –dice seriamente mientras desvía su mirada hacia un lado, un poco indignado de que creyera que hubiera tal debilidad en una raza tan superior como la de él –muchas de esas debilidades que se describen en sus leyendas sobre nosotros, son solo para que las personas puedan dormir tranquilas y sin sentir mayor temor de nuestra especie, por lo mismo somos un mito. Lo cierto es que preferimos deambular por las noches, ya que no nos agrada mucho toda la luz que hay en el día, pero no nos hacemos polvo ni nos derretimos al contacto con ella –aclara.

Sakura flexiona sus piernas sobre la cama y apoya en ellas sus brazos, los cuales utiliza para recostar su cabeza de manera inclinada, para luego sonreír ante lo dicho por el pelinegro. Se mostraba muy orgulloso, no solo por ser de una raza diferente, y a ella le agradaba estar empezando a descubrir más sobre la personalidad de su nuevo amigo.

Mientras el joven observa curiosamente la expresión que adopto la chica de la nada, cuando de repente se escucha un gran gruñido en la habitación.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan sonriente, si tienes hambre… -le hace comentario de manera indiferente, mientras la cara de la chica se colorea rápidamente de rojo.

-¡Es que ayer no cene! estaba muy entretenida como para comer… ¡y aun no he desayunado! –Se excusa mientras se levanta para dirigirse a un closet, y sacar de él un vestido de color azul cielo –vuelvo en un momento –es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer tras una puerta. No han pasado ni dos minutos cuando vuelve a la habitación, ahora trayendo puesto el vestido que agarro, después de cambiarse en el baño de su cuarto. Fue a un estante de madera que había en el cuarto, y de una de las gabatas sacó un listón blanco, el cual se amarro alrededor del cuello con un lazo, cubriendo la marca de que había dejado el pelinegro en su cuello –Ahora si podemos bajar, y así presentarte a Tsunade –le hace una señal con las manos para que vaya con ella junto a otra puerta de madera.

-Hmp –es lo único que sale en respuesta de sus labios, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección señalada, y no de muy buena gana.

Al azabache no le hacía gracia tener que socializar con otros humanos mientras durase su estadía en la mansión, pero si quería quedarse por un tiempo escondido en aquel lugar, simplemente debía hacerlo, y solamente lo necesario.

-Ahora que lo pienso –interrumpe el momento de silencio la pelirrosa, mientras se acerca una de sus manos a la boca para luego susurrar -¿los vampiros también se alimentan con la comida de los humanos o solo de sangre?

-Podemos comer lo que sea, pero nada realmente nos alimentará a excepción de la sangre –responde con su seriedad ya común y de manera desinteresada.

-Entonces… ¿desayunarías conmigo? –pregunta algo emocionada.

-Hmp –sonríe de medio lado el pelinegro, cuando la chica le expone sus planes.

-Lo tomaré como un sí –sonríe también ella, satisfecha -… y… ¿ustedes solo beben sangre humana o también beben la de otros animales? –trata de sacarle conversación, aunque también le intrigaba esa pregunta.

-Preferimos la humana –contesta concisamente, pensando que a ella no le sería grato que él profundizara en aquel tema.

-Mmm, ya veo –dice un poco seria, y con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando repentinamente detiene su andar –…entonces si has matado a otras personas –afirma con un semblante agachado y un poco triste.

Sasuke se había adelantado a unos pasos de ella, para luego también detenerse, y se voltea para verla con una mirada sombría.

-Ten siempre presente que tú y yo no somos iguales, y que por el hecho de que haya aceptado ser tu amigo, no significa que algún día no se me ocurrirá matarte –sentencia con un tono inexpresivo, mientras se empieza a acercar a ella y sin dejar de mirar detenidamente sus reacciones -… por el hecho de que haya aceptado ser tu amigo, no significa que ante mi dejes de ser un ser débil, de corto periodo de vida y una fuente de alimento –se acercó tanto a ella que ahora ladeo un poco la cabeza para hablarle directamente al oído –quizá solo fue la parte humana que aún queda en mi la que quiso tener una amistad con un ser igual a lo que alguna vez fui… pero eso no significa que un simple humano pueda ser amigo de algo a lo que a él le resulta peligroso el tan solo estar a su lado… un humano no puede ser amigo de alguien a quien él considera un monstruo –terminó con aquel tono frio y sin emoción con el cual había empezado.

La pelirrosa permaneció estática, mientras el pelinegro seguía observándola, pensando en todas las cosas que le había dicho, y después de que él terminara, reinó por un minuto el silencio entre los dos.

-Yo… -comenzó en un tono bajo y algo entrecortado –yo no creo que seas un monstruo –lo defendió de sus propias acusaciones.

-Sabes muy bien que ni tú misma estás segura de eso –la contradice –…esta mañana casi te mato.

-¡Pero no lo hiciste! –Se voltea un poco para enfrentar su mirada oscura, mientras que la de ella está a punto de brotar en lágrimas –… tu no me mataste.

-Nada te asegura que no lo haré en un futuro –la desafía, desviando su mirada.

-No me matarás, lo sé –asegura ella – ¡Me arriesgaré! Sin importar que algún día lo hagas o que tú también me abandones –rompió a llorar cabizbaja, mientras se aferraba a una manga de la camisa del joven, quien ahora la observaba nuevamente.

Se había quebrado ante él. No pudo guardarse más ese sentimiento de desesperación que siempre estaba presente en ella, y más aun ahora cuando a su lado se sentía más vulnerable.

Sasuke sin embargo, no sabía cómo había terminado acabando en la situación actual, ya que sin siquiera pensarlo y por puro impulso, la rodeo con sus brazos y la cargó hasta su altura para poder abrazarla adecuadamente, y no podía soltarla… no quería soltarla. La más pequeña, sin embargo, al principio no le correspondió ya que estaba sorprendida por la acción del pelinegro, aunque no más que él mismo, pero después si pasó sus delgados brazos por encima de los hombros del joven, para aferrarse a él.

No le gusto verla sufrir. Definitivamente la imagen dolida de aquella chica con olor a cerezos no le agradaba para nada, hasta llegaba a… ¿molestarle? aquella expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-…No lo entiendo –susurra repentinamente el pelinegro, captando toda la atención de la chica -… solo eres una simple humana, otra de la que he comido –termina secamente, para dejarla en el piso, y seguir su marcha por el pasillo –…vamos a desayunar –prácticamente ordeno al notar que su compañera siguió inmóvil, y que al instante lo siguió, para luego de alcanzarlo adelantársele un poco, y guiar el camino.

¿Sería porque ella le recordaba a él cuando fue niño que sentía esa necesidad de protegerla y apatía de ese semblante que antes le mostró? Aun si fuese por eso, Sasuke Uchiha nunca actuó de tal manera consoladora ante una mujer que no fuese su propia madre.

¿Le había molestado lo que le dijo hace un momento? ¿Se había molestado con ella por haber llorado tan infantilmente delante de él? Eran las preguntas que perturbaban a la pelirrosa mientras caminaban hacia el comedor de la mansión.

-…_Debe estar molesto conmigo por mis niñerías _–Pensaba luego de mirarlo de reojo y fijarse en que el rostro del joven seguía más serio de lo normal.

Al bajar las escaleras del salón principal, una hermosa mujer rubia con ojos color miel y grandes atributos, se les acercó.

-Iba a ir ahora mismo a tu cuarto a despertarte, Sakura –dice en forma de saludo.

-Buenos días, Tsunade –sonríe algo al apenada –disculpa que no me levante antes para tomar el desayuno, es que me acosté algo tarde tratando las heridas de Sasuke –se excusa, mirando al azabache –hoy ya amaneció un poco mejor, así que lo invite a que almorzara conmigo el día de hoy.

-Pero el pobre aun se ve muy pálido, ¿estás segura de que puede bajar a comer en su estado? Tengo entendido por Shizune que anoche perdió mucha sangre –duda la ojimiel.

-Oh descuida, el es una persona de piel muy blanca, así que no tiene que ver –asegura divertida por el comentario –A propósito Tsunade, ¿puedes prepara una habitación para él? Es mejor que se quede en la mansión hasta que se recupere por completo.

-Está bien, prepararé un cuarto luego de que ordene de servirles el almuerzo –dice mientras observa de manera atenta al joven de tez blanca, como si lo estuviera analizando con la mirada –por favor, acuérdese de avisarle a sus tíos de la presencia del joven en la mansión, no quiero que hayan inconvenientes después, y sinceramente no me termina de convencer de que, en la casa de una señorita como usted, se reciba de la nada a un forastero, que apareció en una noche lluviosa repentinamente y de forma sospechosa –le expone a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa forzosa y un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Era claro de que a Tsunade no le agradaba mucho la presencia de Sasuke en la mansión, y para mejorar, la cara seria y de pocos amigos que este siempre mostraba, no ayudaría a hacerla cambiar de opinión. La verdad es que el azabache, además de resaltar en la vista de los demás por ser tan guapo, resaltaba por esos poco comunes rasgos físicos y su personalidad tan indiferente, y eso a la rubia no le daba mucha confianza.

-No te preocupes –trata de calmarla la más pequeña, con una gotita en la cabeza sabiendo en verdad que si debía preocuparse de su compañero ya que resultaba ser un vampiro –él solo se quedará aquí por un tiempo, así que déjame disfrutar un poco que tengo visita –sonríe con algo de emoción.

Eso fue lo que dio en el clavo para que la rubia aceptara que el pelinegro se quedase. Ella misma no podía estar con Sakura todo el tiempo, ya que además de cuidarla, la familia Uzumaki también le había encargado incluso antes de eso, el cuidado de los cultivos de uvas, que se encontraban en los terrenos de al lado de la mansión, y la producción del vino con estos. Ni siquiera Shizune, que era la sirvienta en la cual la pelirrosa únicamente confiaba, podía estar mucho tiempo con ella porque debía atender sus deberes en la mansión.

-Está bien –se resigna ante el querer de la pequeña, ya que igualmente si el forastero quisiese hacer algo indebido, ella misma se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar antes de darle tiempo de hacerlo.-Bueno, ahora vengan a comer –los acompaña al comedor, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada amenazante al pelinegro, quien solo permaneció en silencio y ni se inmuto durante toda aquella conversación.

Ya ambos estaban sentados y comiendo en la grande y elegante mesa de madera cuando Tsunade se fue, cada uno en cada extremo de esta, y sin decir palabra alguna.

-_Aun debe seguir molesto conmigo…_ -seguía pensando cuando terminaron de comer –y… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer el día de hoy? –trata otra vez de sacarle conversación, pero esta vez intentando que no pasase igual que recientemente.

-Evitar el contacto con otros humanos y el del sol, hasta que anochezca –expone sus objetivos, tan simples y raros, tal y como él es.

A la chica le divirtió su itinerario, pero por causa de aquel, ahora tenía un leve sonrojo al haberlo analizado bien.

-_No quiere estar con __**otros**__ humanos_ –sonríe complacida –_por lo menos ya sé que mi presencia para él no es una molestia_.

-¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? –preguntó, al ahora mirarla sonriente.

-Mmm… bueno, podríamos ir un buen rato a la biblioteca –sugiere -¡oh! Y después podemos ir al jardín con flores –se le iluminan los ojos –tiene una parte con árboles frondosos en la cual puedes estar cómodamente bajo su sombra mientras recojo algunas flores. Además pega una brisa estupenda, ya que estamos al pie de la montaña.

Aquello sonaba bien, así que sin ningún problema, ambos se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y se fueron a cumplir con lo planeado.

Llegaron pronto a la biblioteca, y el joven quedo algo sorprendido por el tamaño de esta, ya que, aunque fuese una lujosa mansión, aquella era tan ancha como dos cuartos, quizá un poco más, y las estanterías estaban repletas de libros.

-Al parecer pasas mucho tiempo aquí –le comenta al notar un sillón individual que estaba al lado de una mesita con una lámpara y unos cuantos libros apilados sobre ella.

-Bueno, es que me gusta mucho leer y me mantiene entretenida –confiesa algo apenada –en este estante están los libros con todo lo relacionado a la biología, y algunos de medicina. Por allá están los de fantasía y mitología, y al lado de estos, hay novelas de todo tipo –seguía emocionada, pero se detiene, aun más apenada al darse cuenta de su repentino entusiasmo –eres libre de leer cualquiera.

Esa biblioteca estaba llena de libros, algunos pocos fueron comprados por ella misma cuando era más pequeña, pero la mayoría fueron un regalo de sus tíos cuando se mudo a la mansión, y aun siempre de vez en cuando recibía de ellos y de su primo. Por eso tenían tanto valor para ella, ya que se sentía a la vez más cerca de ellos cuando los leía, sabiendo que ellos también los habían leído. Casi siempre le dejaban algo escrito en la primera página, que por muy simple o tonto que pudiese llegar a ser, le encantaba. Algunas veces, también le enviaban entre las páginas un nuevo marca libros.

-Leíste de alguno de estos libros cosas sobre nosotros, ¿verdad? –pregunta con el seño un poco fruncido.

-Si… ahora está en mi habitación –le comenta algo sorprendida -¿quieres leerlo?

-Quería saber que más blasfemias escriben sobre nosotros –le expone, mientras agarra un marcador que se encontraba en un escritorio –y corregirlas –termina con su tono despreocupado, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿es verdad que la debilidad de los vampiros son las cruces, el agua vendita y cosas de ese tipo? –interroga con duda.

-Nunca le diría a una mocosa como tu mis debilidades –la mira de manea irritada, pero sin dejar de ser seria –también tacharé todo lo que digan al respecto, aunque la mayoría sean sandeces.

La pelirrosa se ríe un poco por la actitud y reacción del pelinegro, pero luego se va enseguida con él devuelta a su cuarto para buscar dicho libro, y así después dirigirse al jardín trasero.

El azabache se sienta en un lugar con sombra, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de uno de los arboles, para luego ponerse en su labor de corrección. Mientras la chica de ojos color jade se aleja un poco de su acompañante hacia la zona más iluminada, para así ponerse en busca de flores, que luego guidaría en la cesta que había traído consigo de su habitación.

El joven trato de numerosas veces de concentrarse en su lectura, pero la imagen de la pequeña divirtiéndose mientras correteaba entre aquella diversidad de flores, tirándose sobre la yerba y jugando a atrapar a algún pajarillo, captaba toda su atención. Fue cuando por fin había logrado concentrarse un poco en su labor, que Sakura se le acercó, haciendo que tirase a la basura todo el esfuerzo que había empleado para no entretenerse mirándola.

-Es para ti –le dice cuando llega a su lado, mientras le muestra un tulipán rojo –cuando germinen mis rosas serás el primero en tener una –asegura sonriente, pero enseguida su cara se entristece -…gracias por lo de antes, y discúlpame si algo que dije te hizo molestar –termina, evitando su mirada, luego de que el pelinegro toma la flor, para después correr hacia donde se encontraba antes.

-_Así que eso le preocupaba_ – sonrió para sí mismo de medio lado, por el detalle que tuvo la chica con un monstruo como él.

Una vez más, guiado por sus instintos, dejó el libro a un lado y se levanto, empezando a caminar hacia el lado iluminado del prado de flores, en dirección a la pelirrosa, que ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por el césped, con los brazos estirados, bailando. Al llegar rápidamente hasta ella, agarra una de las manos de la pequeña en el aire, para luego ser él mismo quien la haga girar. La más joven en un principio no cree que sea verdad lo que está pasando, pero luego de asimilarlo, y que su acompañante le dedicara una media sonrisa divertida, se relaja aun más de lo que estaba antes de que él se le acercara, y le sonríe también.

-Pensé que el sol no le agradaba a los vampiros –le hace comentario a lo anterior dicho por él.

-El sol no nos gustará –reafirma lo que antes dijo –pero estar ahora bajo él, extrañamente…me resulta grato –termina en su peculiar tono, aun sin comprender exactamente que estaba le estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas… de todo me pueden escribir, con tal de q sea de buena manera! Acepto lo que sea!<p>

me encantaría que me hicieran saber lo que opinan, tanto para mejorar, como para saber que vale la pena seguir escribiendo y saber que lo hago para alguien :D

Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic (:

p.d: disculpen si hay errores ortográficos… esta vez admito que no me faje tanto en la corrección, y ahora me encuentro despierta a tardías horas de la noche y hoy (son más de las doce en mi pais) tengo que ir al cole… pero igualmente no creo que hayan muchos si los hay


End file.
